What if she had made the wrong choice ?
by Claa.20
Summary: Basé sur le 3x22. Elena a complété sa transformation en vampire. Quelle est la réaction de Damon ? Que pense t-il de tout ça ? Et si.. Elle avait fait le mauvais choix ?
1. Now, you remember

Secouant légèrement son verre de bourbon, assis sur le bois des marches du perron, Damon profitait des premiers rayons du soleil. Les glaçons qui flottaient à la surface du liquide ambré étaient à l'image de son cœur : Ils faisaient _naufrage_.

Et dans sa tête, les mêmes paroles étaient calquées et défilaient, encore et encore, comme un vieux disque rayé. Ils les connaissaient par cœur désormais, au même titre que ses nom et prénom.

«_** If it was just down to him and me.. And you had to make a choice.. Who would it be ? **_»

Il se rappelait de chaque instant.

Il se rappelait de chaque seconde.

Il se rappelait qu'au moment même où il avait formulé sa question, son monde s'était arrêté.

Il se rappelait chaque intonation, chaque tremblement, chaque parcelle de désir qui avait imprégné sa voix.

Il se rappelait le courant qui avait traversé ses muscles, les tendant à leur paroxysme.

Et par dessus-tout, il se rappelait de sa réponse, lâchée sur son cœur comme une lame de guillotine.

« _**I love him, Damon.**_ »

Il avait fermé les yeux, la déception et la douleur s'insinuant dans chacune de ses pores. Aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche, alors il l'avait laissé continuer.

« _**He came into my life at a time when I needed someone, and I fell for him instantly. And no matter what I feel for you, I.. I never un-fall for him.**_ »

Il se leva d'un bond, tremblant de rage, et envoya son verre s'écraser au loin sur la route, provoquant une pluie de petits cristaux scintillants.

C'était _faux_. Elle se mentait à elle-même.

C'était _**lui **_qui avait débarqué dans sa vie lorsque Stefan était parti, la laissant détruite, en mille morceaux. C'était _**lui**_ qui, jour après jour, d'une patience infinie, avait ramassé chacune des pièces et les avait remises à leur place avec une délicatesse hors-du-commun. C'était _**lui**_ qui l'avait sauvée, encore et encore, peu importe ce qu'il lui en coutait, sans rien attendre en retour. C'était de _**lui**_ qu'elle était peu à peu tombée amoureuse, jusqu'à s'abandonner complètement à lui, lors de leur voyage à Denver, et cela malgré la noirceur de son passé, ses erreurs et ses défauts.

Tout cela, c'était _**lui**_, pas Stefan.

Stefan était parti. Il l'avait _abandonnée_.

Pour _**lui**_.

Stefan était parti pour lui sauver la vie et Damon le savait, mieux que quiconque. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir terriblement et jalousement car quoique son petit frère fasse, Elena le pardonnait toujours, comme si c'était une évidence.

Comme s'il ne méritait pas qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir.

Tandis que lui avait beau tout faire pour la rédemption de ses actes, elle était toujours très longue à lui accorder son pardon.

Comme s'il méritait qu'elle lui en veuille.

Comme une punition. Une punition pour lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait refouler, ni même effacer.

Mais malgré tout, elle avait balayé tout ça et choisit Stefan.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant la rage affluer lentement en lui, couler dans ses veines, telle une vague dévastatrice. Penser à tout ça le rendait malade. Depuis la veille, il ne faisait que boire, ressasser ses noires pensées, détruire tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui avant de se remettre à boire, enclenchant encore et encore le cercle vicieux de sa tristesse.

Elle ne serait jamais à _lui_. C'était Stefan et ça serait toujours Stefan.

**« _I can't think about always ! All I can think about is right now, and I care about you Damon.. Which is why I have to let you go.._ »**

Il serra ses dents tellement fort sur sa lèvre inférieure que celle ci saigna quelques instants avant de se refermer.

Il était fou de douleur. Les mots d'Elena avait été dans son être comme le déclenchement d'une troisième guerre mondiale. En plus de 160 ans de vie, personne n'avait réussi à l'atteindre aussi profondément que cette jeune humaine, pas même son ancêtre Katherine.

Elle avait bouleversé tous ses codes, faisant de lui un homme meilleur. Il avait tout d'abord était fasciné par sa ressemblance plus que frappante avec Katherine et, avant même de s'en rendre compte, il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle chose puisse lui arriver, pas à _lui_.

Elle puis elle avait atterri dans sa vie, en plein dans sa période de débauche et avec son sourire et sa compassion, elle l'avait transformé.

Elle avait fait ressurgir son humanité et avec elle des sentiments et des émotions qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir de nouveau. Elle lui avait rendu l'amour, l'amitié, la fraternité, la joie.. La vie.

Il en était tombé fou amoureux. De ce genre d'amour qui ne vous consume qu'une fois dans une vie. Il savait que c'était mal, que c'était la petite amie de son frère, mais peu lui importait. Le monde autour n'avait plus d'importance. Et il savait que ça n'était pas normal, qu'aimer quelqu'un à un tel point était déraisonnable, ça ne s'était jamais vu. Mais la notion du bien et du mal, de la retenue et de la raison n'avait plus aucun sens lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Elena. Pour elle, tous ses actes n'étaient définis que par impulsion, il se sacrifierait pour elle sans réfléchir une seule seconde, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Juste parce que c'était elle, et qu'il l'aimait à s'en déchirer le cœur, d'une énergie proche du désespoir.

Il ne se raccrochait plus qu'à une petite phrase, son seul espoir dans la tempête.

**«_ I mean, maybe if you and I have met first.._ »**

La tête levée vers le ciel, une larme solitaire caressant lentement sa joue, Damon sourit. Puis il entendit derrière lui la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brusquement et se refermer aussi sec, ramenant le silence. Alors, se tournant lentement, il plongea ses yeux bleus dans un océan chocolat et son cœur mort rata un battement dans sa poitrine.

Mais la réalité et sa solitude lui revinrent en pleine face et il hoqueta sous le choc, faisant volte-face, ne pouvant soutenir son regard empli d'une tendresse dont il ne comprenait pas la cause.

Elle le rendait fou. Fou d'elle..

**« _I remember, Damon._ »**

Il ne bougea pas, dos à elle, les yeux clos, attendant qu'elle continue. Il sentit alors ses mains prendre ses joues, le forçant à se retourner et à lui faire face. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux pour contempler son visage angélique sur les joues duquel coulait de petites perles salées.

**« _Everything. _»**


	2. What's happening to her ?

Chlo ; Scarlette ; Arnela ; Ghysanie ; didi211 ; Virginie : Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont poussée à me lancer dans une suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Hélène : Toi tu me dis quelque chose, tu es sur le forum de The Vampire Diaries France, non ? ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Plongeant dans un océan d'incompréhension, Elena planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-** Pourquoi m'avoir forcé à oublier ces souvenirs ?**

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, empreint d'une tendresse non dissimulée. Sous ses doigts, elle sentit les mâchoires de Damon se contracter. Dans l'esprit de celui-ci, ses paroles prenaient enfin forme, le propulsant quelques mois en arrière.

_**I just have to say it once, you just have to hear it. I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. And why you can't know this.. I don't deserve you, but my brother does. **_

- A quoi bon ? Ta tête débordait déjà des déclarations de Stefan, et loin de moi était l'idée de faire tâche.

Siffla t-il d'une voix dure.

_**God I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do. **_

Elle retira vivement ses mains de ses joues, comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Ses yeux papillotaient imperceptiblement, tentant de retenir le flot de larmes qui menaçait de déferler sur ses joues.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Damon.

Elle ne comprenait pas sa distance, sa froideur, son silence.

L'étau sur son cœur se resserrait chaque seconde.

Tout dérapait, hors de son contrôle. Elle avait espéré des retrouvailles brûlantes. Elle avait songé au tracé de ses muscles enserrant son corps frêle, à l'odeur sucrée de son cou, juste dans le creux, à la pression de son corps contre le sien, faisant transparaître leurs émotions sans qu'ils aient besoin de recourir aux mots.

Elle avait tout prévu, sauf la réalité. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir si loin. Pas en kilomètres, non, en mots.

Elena pinça ses lèvres, bouleversée.

Elle avait tellement eu l'habitude de l'avoir à ses côtés, qu'à l'orée de sa nouvelle vie, l'écho de ses sentiments décuplés résonnant dans son être, son absence soudaine la désemparait profondément, la laissant seule face à un jeu dont elle ne connaissait les règles.

Elle le regardait toujours, ne sachant quoi lui répondre, essayant de deviner ses sentiments sous son masque fermé. Mais il tourna la tête, et souffla :

**- Et puis, qu'est ce que ça aurait changé, hein, Elena.. ?**

Elle retint sa respiration quelques instants, puis se rappela brièvement que les gens normaux étaient censés respirer, expira dans un soupir.

_Ce que ça aurait changé_ ? Peut-être qu'ils n'en seraient pas _là_ aujourd'hui. A se fuir, se blesser, se taire.

Damon n'avait cessé de fissurer la carapace derrière laquelle ses sentiments se cachaient et maintenant qu'elle était devenue un vampire, cette protection craquelée avait explosée, la mettant

face à ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu nier. _**Elle aimait Damon**_.

Elle hoqueta sous le choc, la déclaration traversant son esprit comme un boulet de canon.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit.

Son cœur appartenait à Stefan. C'était évident. Il était son pilier, son refuge, son premier amour. Et Damon le savait. Oh oui, il le savait.

Le verdict qu'elle avait prononcé résonnait encore dans la tête d'Elena, lui vrillant les nerfs.

« **I love him, Damon.** »

Son choix était fait. Elle avait choisi la sécurité, l'amour pur.

Mais alors, se questionna t-elle en détaillant les traits de Damon qui la regardait toujours, attendant encore une réponse, pourquoi ai-je la désagréable sensation qu'il se pourrait que j'ai fait le mauvais choix ?

Son cœur loupa un vain battement et elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui réponse lorsque celui-ci pivota, un air agacé scotché sur le visage.

**- J'espère vraiment que c'est important..**

- **Bonnie !**

Cria Elena en se retournant, oubliant momentanément sa conversation bouleversante avec Damon et accourant vers sa meilleure amie avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Mais sa jugulaire occulta bientôt tous les autres sens d'Elena, l'obligeant à s'en écarter promptement. Elle rougit, mais personne ne sembla avoir remarqué son combat silencieux, trop occupés à se dévisager.

**- Alors Buffy, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?**

Ironisa Damon, les yeux rivés sur la sorcière.

Cette dernière les scrutait anxieusement.

**- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors je serais brève. Je me devais de vous prévenir.. Je suis en route pour rendre son corps à Klaus. Et par là le sien à Tyler..**

**- Quoi ?**

S'étrangla Damon, les poings serrés.

Bonnie baissa les yeux, trouvant soudain le sol beaucoup plus intéressant que ceux qui le foulait.

**- Mais son corps était notre police d'assurance, contre lui tuant tout le monde, et entre autres, je sais pas.. Moi ! Qu'est-ce qui va l'en empêcher, maintenant ?**

Renchéris le vampire, hors de lui. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. De nouveau, leurs vies étaient en danger.. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu assez d'avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

**- Il a menacé de tuer ma mère ! Et.. Jamie !**

La voix de Bonnie se faisait tremblante, et Elena s'apprêta à intervenir auprès de Damon lorsque ce dernier fuit en un instant auprès de la sorcière et lui hurla, son corps frémissant de rage :

**- Parle-en à quelqu'un qui s'en soucie !**

Elena sursauta violemment, presque dans un spasme. Non, non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.. Il avait parlé comme l'ancien Damon, froid et exécrable, ne se souciant de rien d'autre que lui-même. Une fureur nouvelle animant son corps, elle s'interposa entre la sorcière et le vampire, les regardant tour à tour d'un air déboussolé.

**- Préviens Stefan, Elena. Après tout, c'est lui, _ton premier choix_.**

Persifla Bonnie entre ses dents, dardant ses yeux sur Damon, avant de faire volte-face et de s'éloigner. Ce dernier esquissa un mouvement d'attaque, aussitôt stoppé par Elena.

- **But what's wrong with you ? Lui dire qu'elle aurait du laisser ceux qu'elle aime mourir pour pouvoir sauver ta peau !**

**- Sa mère aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'être ce qu'elle est désormais ! Pourquoi ne pas lui faciliter la tâche ?**

Elena recula, blessée par la dureté de ses paroles, remuant des choses en elle.

- **What should we say about me, so ?**

Les yeux de Damon s'écarquillèrent, laissant enfin transparaître une émotion. Mais elle aurait préféré le voir rester impassible que de provoquer pour la énième fois une vague de tristesse dans le fond de ses yeux. Ce ne fut que passager mais ça la traversa comme une flèche, avec l'impact d'une bombe nucléaire.

Encore une fois, elle l'avait blessé..

- **Damon..**

**- Je dois aller chasser.**

La coupa t-il, les yeux vides, avant de s'évaporer en un battement de cils. Elle soupira lourdement, puis reprit le chemin de la pension, se devant se trouver Stefan afin de le prévenir.

* * *

- **Stefan ?**

Arpentant le couloir menant aux pièces du premier étage, Elena s'étonne du silence sans faille qui y régnait. Elle pénétra dans la chambre du vampire. Personne. Mais ou pouvait-il bien être ? En ressortant elle eut soudain une idée.

Elle ferma ses yeux et expira profondément, essayant de vider son esprit. Elle sentit ses pensées s'évaporer comme neige au soleil. Puis elle se concentra, tenant de discerner les bruits qui l'entouraient. Tout d'abord, elle n'entendit rien d'autre que la quiétude dont la demeure était emplie.

Soudain, elle sentit une vague de puissance balayer son corps et s'échouer dans sa tête. Et alors, le monde s'offrit à son ouïe. Ses autres sens se turent, laissant le champ libre à la finesse de ses oreilles.

Tout d'abord, elle ne perçut que de petites choses. Le gargouillement des canalisations, les chants d'oiseaux, le murmure du vent s'engouffrant dans les casseroles de la cuisine. Puis son ouïe s'affinant, son périmètre s'élargit. Elle pût percevoir les conversations des voisins, le bruit des boîtes aux lettres qui s'ouvrent, un journal que l'on déplie. Elle poussa l'expérience jusqu'à pouvoir entendre d'infimes détails. C'était _grisant_.

Cependant ça ne l'aidait pas : Stefan était sorti.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle s'habitua rapidement à la réalité et nota qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre de Damon. Sans réfléchir, elle pénétra à l'intérieur.

Elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois, mais cette fois là était différente. Elle avait l'impression de tout redécouvrir. Elle embrassa la pièce du regard, appréciant son calme. Et pourtant, elle avait abrité les pires issues. La mort de Rose, l'agonie de Damon.. Elena frémit à ce souvenir. L'idée de pouvoir perdre le vampire lui était insupportable.

Elle effleura du bout des doigts la couette et ne pût retenir un frisson à l'idée que Damon dorme là chaque nuit.

_Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? _

Elena secoue la tête et s'approcha du petit bureau en bois sombre. Elle sourit en voyant une photo d'elle et Damon dépasser d'un livre. C'était une photo prise lors de leur virée chez Gloria. Sur celle-ci, Elena, pas totalement sobre, éclatait de rire à ce que Damon lui murmurait à l'oreille.

Elle ouvrit légèrement le livre pour la replacer lorsqu'un détail attira son attention. Ça n'était pas un livre, mais un carnet, rempli de l'écriture calligraphiée de Damon. Son.. Journal ? Elle le referma tout de suite, honteuse. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque l'envie fût trop forte, elle se mordit les lèvres, fit demi-tour, attrapa le carnet et s'installa sur le lit. Elle hésita brièvement puis l'ouvrit à la page de la photo.

_**19 février 2012**__ :_

_Je lui ai fait ma déclaration. Mais je ne veux en aucun cas perdre mon frère, alors je lui ai fait oublier. _

_Je n'en peux plus. Comment faire quand la seule personne au monde qui peut vous faire sentir vivant est aussi celle qui peut vous détruire en un battement de cil ?_

_J'ai pourtant tout fait. J'ai tout fait pour me préserver de la douloureuse morsure de l'amour. Celle de Katherine m'a pourtant suffit ! Mais.. Avec Elena, c'est différent. Tout mon corps me hurle de m'éloigner d'elle, et la souffrance grandit chaque jour, la voir aux côtés de mon frère, mais.. Je n'y arrive pas. Si je suis loin d'elle, je deviens complètement dingue, tous les scénarios catastrophe se réunissent dans mon cerveau, et je fais des carnages. _

_Mais si je reste près d'elle, à la voir sourire, rire, penser à un autre que moi, poser ses lèvres sur celles d'un autre, mon cœur se désintègre. _

_Vais-je survivre à cela longtemps ?_

Elena leva les yeux du journal, complètement secouée. Elle avait déjà songé à la souffrance du vampire, mais pas d'une telle ampleur ! Pas au point d'imaginer en mourir. Elle parcourut d'autres pages, son malaise grandissant à chacune d'elles à mesure que la douleur et le désespoir de Damon s'étoffaient. Des larmes vinrent à dévaler ses joues et elle ne sut combien de temps elle pleura, silencieusement, à mesure des récits du vampire. Elle arriva finalement à la page la plus récente, datée de la veille. S'attendant au pire, elle s'y plongea.

_**25 juin 2012 :**_

_J'ai tout perdu. En l'espace d'une journée, mon monde s'est écroulé. Mon meilleur ami est mort dans mes bras, emportant dans son dernier souffle la femme que j'aime par dessus tout. _

_Cependant celle-ci est revenue d'entre les morts grâce à fée Meredith et sa glacière de sang de vampire et St Stefan qui à préféré sauver le quaterback torturé ! Voilà ce qui nous différenciera toujours. Qu'importe ce qu'il arrivera et quelles vies seront en jeu, ce sera toujours Elle que je choisirais, dusse t-elle me haïr à jamais.. De toute façon, maintenant, peu importe, puisqu'elle a choisi mon frère. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, malgré qu'il l'ait mise en danger.. It's always gonna be Stefan. _

_J'y avais cru, j'avais vraiment cru pourtant que pour une fois je puisse.. Être le premier choix de quelqu'un. Mais je me suis trompé. Dans ce jeu aussi dangereux que magique qu'est l'amour, j'ai fait tapis et j'ai perdu. _

_J'avais songé, si Elena choisissait Stefan, que je lui ferait oublier. Tout. De notre histoire jusqu'à mon existence.. Je suppose que maintenant ça n'est plus possible. A moins que je ne mette ma rage de côté et demande à Elijah de la faire pour moi. Après tout, il n'y est pour rien dans ce qu'elle est désormais.. Tout est de la faute de la garce blonde et du footballeur, mais ils payeront. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, ma décision est prise. Une fois qu'Elena sera saine et sauve, acclimatée à sa condition.. Je partirais. Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pour combien de temps, mais mieux vaut un faux paradis qu'un réel enfer. _

D'une main tremblante, Elena caressa le papier, dessinant les contours des larmes cristallisées qui tâchaient les derniers mots, que Damon n'avait pu retenir. Elle-même n'y arrivait pas, face aux sentiments enfin à nus du vampire.

_Je partirais._

Ces deux mots la terrorisait. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne pouvait pas. Pas lui, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Pas lorsque son monde, ses croyances, ses sentiments et sa vie étaient remis en cause. Elle ne voulait plus le perdre, plus jamais. Et surtout pas qu'il la fasse oublier. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait garder en mémoire ses mimiques, son sourire, ses grands éclats de rire et les frissons que ses mots lui procuraient. Mais aussi tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, leurs virées, leurs hauts tout comme leurs bas, et surtout.. Ses baisers. Peu importait que ça soit mal. En fait, elle voulait _**tout**_ garder. Parce que c'était _elle_. Parce que c'était _lui_.

Un bruit sourd au dehors la fit brusquement sortir de ses pensées. Puis une porte qui claque et les bruits qui se propagent dans l'entrée. Un violent pressentiment la traversant, elle courut hors de la chambre de Damon et dévala les escaliers, pas encore à l'aise avec sa vitesse vampirique. Sondant le vacarme comme provenant du salon, elle ne réfléchit pas et s'y précipita, avant de s'immobiliser, paralysée par la scène d'horreur se dessinant devant ses yeux.

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	3. It's over

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ce sont elles qui me font avancer.. :coeur:

* * *

Frappée d'horreur, Elena ne réalisa pas tout d'abord que le danger à l'état pur s'était infiltré dans la pension. Puis lorsqu'elle prit enfin conscience que Damon venait d'être propulsé à terre par un inconnu dont elle ne voyait le visage et qui cassa un pied de chaise en bois, s'apprêtant à le tuer, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle se ramassa en feulant entre ses dents, comme un chat sauvage, prête à attaquer.

Damon toussa, étendu à terre par un uppercut dans la mâchoire dont l'auteur n'était autre que l'hybride originel fou dont ils avaient essayé de se débarrasser sans relâche en essayant de préserver leurs vies vampiriques, dont ils étaient l'origine.

Comme il l'avait pensé, aussitôt son corps récupéré, son premier cadeau était de se venger de ceux qui l'en avait séparé. Il avait fait vite.

Et il allait _le tuer._ Ça n'était pas plus mal, finalement, ça mettrait enfin un terme à la souffrance sans nom qui le hantait chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde qu'il passait aux côtés de celle qui faisait battre son cœur, sans avoir le droit de la rendre heureuse.

- **Tu ne te bats même pas ? J'ai connu un Damon plus farouche..**

Ricana Klaus en faisant tournoyer le pieu dans sa main. Damon se releva sur un coude, tâtonnant son nez. Ses doigts se retrouvèrent tâchés de sang, tout comme sa chemise. _Great._ Il aurait espéré une mort plus digne de lui..

- **J'ai perdu toutes les raisons auxquelles j'aurais pu m'accrocher pour vivre, donc peu importe. Et ce Damon là n'existe plus, il a été bien trop rejeté.**

Klaus lui jeta un regard mêlant pitié et.. Admiration ? Non, il devait se tromper.

- **Tu es stupide. Tu as refait la même erreur, deux fois, avec la même personne si je puis dire, mais ce en 150 ans de différence.. Tu aurais dû en déduire quelque chose tout de même ? La lignée Petrova n'aime et n'aimera toujours que ce cher Stefan..**

Damon sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler malgré lui. Il avait beau être résigné face à la mort, Elena restait néanmoins son talon d'Achille. Il détourna la tête vivement et serra les dents.

- **Ça n'a plus d'importance pour moi.**

- **Considère cela comme une délivrance, mon cher ami..**

Susurra Klaus en s'approchant dangereusement de lui, un sourire carnassier étirant son visage.

* * *

- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

Un hurlement lourd de menaces fendit l'air, s'abattant sur l'hybride avec une force inouïe, le projetant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Se relevant aussitôt, celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de balayer la salle du regard pour voir celui ou plutôt celle qui avait arrêté son geste vengeur.

Le double se tenait devant l'ainé des Salvatore, les poings serrés, des veines sombres ondulant sous ses yeux un temps avant de disparaître.

- **Le martyr à la rescousse du frère déchu, comme c'est touchant.. Mais, _sweetheart_, dois-je te rappeler que tu as choisi l'ainé ?**

Elena baissa les yeux vivement, le rouge empourprant ses joues.

- **Bien, nous sommes d'accord. Donc, pousse toi le temps que j'en finisse, ça ne sera pas long, et je m'occuperais de toi ensuite !**

Il avait dit ça d'un ton enjoué, agrémenté de son éternel sourire de prédateur, s'approchant de Damon. Lorsqu'il la frôla, Elena l'arrêta d'une main, murmurant un « **Non..** » presque inaudible. Aussitôt, elle se sentit plaquée contre un mur, la main de Klaus enserrant violemment sa gorge. C'était arrivé en un clin d'œil, sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre.

Elle avait encore des progrès à faire. Il approcha ses lèvres de ses oreilles et lui souffla :

- **C'est MOI qui décide. C'est qui JE veux, quand JE veux et où JE veux. Tu as déjà ruiné toutes mes chances de créer des hybrides, alors tu ferais mieux de pas trop la ramener sinon..**

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, surpris par le pieu qui venait de rencontrer son flan. _Ce vampire a vraiment envie de mourir. _Songea t-il en se retournant lentement, lâchant par là le cou d'Elena qui glissa à terre en suffoquant, les mains sur son cou, gardant ses yeux anxieux rivés sur Damon. Puis, passant sa main dans son dos, il retira le pieu avec une légère grimace.

- **Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tenir à elle, uh ? Soit. Elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité, je peux donc la tuer maintenant !**

Damon sentit un spasme traverser son corps.

- **NON ! Je.. Je ferais ce que tu veux, mais.. laisse là. Je m'offre à toi.**

Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots tandis qu'il glissait ses yeux vers celle qu'il aimait, toujours à terre.

- **Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité.**

Grogna l'Originel en s'avançant vers lui, le pieu levé.

Soudain, une tornade blonde déboula dans la pièce, comblant l'interstice entre le pieu et le cœur de Damon tout en ouvrant les bras et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'hybride en soufflant :

- **Et moi ?**

Klaus écarquilla les yeux, plus que surpris par la proposition de Caroline.

- **Choisis moi. A sa place.**

Rajouta t-elle d'une petite voix.

La pièce semblait figée, chacun retenait son souffle, essayant de réaliser ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

Damon regarda Elena, qui était restée à terre, impuissante.

Cette dernière posa ses yeux sur l'entrée par laquelle sa meilleure amie avait débarqué en trombe, et posa son regard sur Stefan, les yeux écarquillés, n'osant ni entrer, ni bouger, ni croire à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il sentit le regard noir d'Elena et se tourna vers elle, puis accourut à ses côtés. Mais elle l'ignora et reporta son attention sur le trio au centre du salon.

- **What are you doing, **_love_** ?**

- **Saving lifes. You should try**.

Cracha t-elle malgré elle. Au grand étonnement de tous, il sourit.

- **Tu as raison. Pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ? J'accepte ton offre. Je ne les blesse pas et en échange, tu pars avec moi. Ça te va ?**

Caroline balaya la salle du regard. Il y avait Elena, sa meilleure amie, puis Stefan, qui était aussi en quelque sorte son meilleur ami, et Damon, mais lui elle s'en fichait, c'était juste une part de l'équation. Et puis elle songea à Matt, et.. Tyler. En faisant ça, elle les protègeraient aussi.. Dans le silence de la pièce, sa voix s'éleva alors :

- **Deal.**

Elle sourit tristement à Elena tandis que Klaus affichait un rictus triomphant puis, lui prenant les mains, ils disparurent en un souffle.

* * *

Elena se releva d'un bond et tituba jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait Caroline l'instant d'avant.

- **Oh non.. Non, non, non, elle n'a pas fait ça !**

Murmura t-elle d'une voix rauque avant d'apercevoir Damon marcher lentement vers la porte, prêt à partir.

- **Damon !** Cria t-elle d'une petite voix suppliante, s'apprêtant à le rattraper.

Mais Stefan lui attrapa le bras, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Elle le regarda, puis son bras, puis revint à ses yeux.

- **Lâche moi, Stefan.**

Prévint-elle dans un souffle. Il la lâcha, comme électrifié. Cette chose.. Cette détermination dans la voix..

Elle courut après le vampire et posa une main sur son torse, le stoppant.

**- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?**

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, le regard vide.

- **Je retourne dans la solitude dans laquelle j'étais avant qu'il ne faille venir te sauver, encore une fois.**

Elle soupira, essuyant la colère du vampire.

- **Damon..**

**- Non, Elena. Non. Je ne suis pas un toutou. Tu ne peux pas me malmener, et t'attendre à ce que je revienne me coucher à tes pieds ensuite.**

Sa voix suintait de rage, mais aussi de désespoir trop longtemps contenu. Il leva les yeux et fixa un point derrière elle, et lui dit :

- **Allez, va, ton prince charmant t'attends. Moi, je dois préparer quelque chose..**

Elle s'arrêta brièvement de respirer, sa mémoire s'enclenchant.

_Je partirais._

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il disait qu'il attendrait qu'elle soit adaptée à sa condition. Elle en était loin ! Elle avait besoin de lui pour se construire en tant que vampire ! _Mais était-ce réellement la seule raison ?_

- **Mais qui t'as dit que j'allais partir ? Non, je..** - Il se figea. - **Tu as lu mon journal ?**

Grogna t-il en la dévisageant. Elle rougit et baissa la tête.

- **Damon, je suis..**

Elle releva la tête, un pitoyable sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres, et se figea. Il était parti.

- **Elena.. **L'appela Stefan dans son dos.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux. Puis une décision s'imposa à son esprit. C'était la meilleure chose à faire..

Elle se retourna vers Stefan, les yeux embués de larmes..

**- Where were you Stefan.. ?**

Sanglota t-elle tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il posa sa main droite sur sa joue mais elle se détourna, attendant une réponse.

**- J'étais avec Caroline. On s'organisait par rapport à ta..** - Il fit une pause. - **transformation.. Je suis désolé, Elena, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser..**

Et dans ses yeux, elle vit encore cette éternelle once de pitié, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à supporter.

- **Tu ne fais plus que cela, Stefan ! Tu vas, tu viens, tu fais tout pour m'éviter ! Et si par chance nos chemins se croisent, tu passes ton temps à t'excuser, à me regarder avec ce mélange de pitié et de.. Dégoût.**

Ses sanglots redoublèrent tandis qu'elle regardait gravement celui qu'elle avait choisi. _Mais où cela les menait-ils désormais ?_

- **Non, tu te trompes, Elena. Jamais je ne pourrais ressentir cela pour toi ! Je.. Je suis juste.. Désolé..**

Elle secoua la tête, agacée.

**- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ! S'il fallait le refaire, s'il fallait que de nouveau je sacrifie ma vie pour Matt.. Je le ferais. Mais ça n'est pas ça, Ne me fais pas croire ça. Cette lueur dans tes yeux.. C'est parce que je suis devenue.. Un monstre, et que tu n'as pas pu l'empêcher. Tu aurais préféré me voir vraiment morte que vampire !**

Elle se détourna de lui, la poitrine se soulevant au rythme de ses sanglots.

Puis elle se retourna lentement, le regarda, espérant qu'il la contredise aussitôt, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, attrape son visage et lui dise qu'il l'aime mais il la regarda, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

- **Comment peut-tu penser ça ?** Se contenta t-il de lui souffler en la regardant.

C'est juste.. Tu n'as jamais voulu ça. Et ça me ronge, si tu savais ! J'aurais PU faire quelque chose mais maintenant.. C'est trop tard. Et j'y pense chaque jour, chaque instant, chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur toi..

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues aussi désormais, tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient, comme s'ils allaient tous deux disparaître à jamais. Elle rompit le silence d'une voix tremblante, en attrapant doucement ses joues entre ses mains.

- **Stefan..**

- **Non, je t'en prie, ne le dis pas..**

Elle l'ignora, et, les yeux baignés de larmes brûlantes, plongea ses yeux dans les siens en lui attrapant les mains et déclara :

- **Tu as fait de ma vie humaine un paradis, Stefan Salvatore. Tu es entré dedans et tu m'as apporté le soleil, tu as éclairé mes moments les plus sombres, tu m'as fait marcher hors du quotidien affligeant et tu m'as offert un amour sublime, qui s'est incrusté en moi et qui n'a jamais faibli, quoiqu'il arrive.. Mais aujourd'hui nos vies ont pris des tournants tellement différents, si on continue.. On va se déchirer, et ça n'est pas l'image de nous que je veux conserver..**

- **Elena..**

Implora t-il dans un sanglot qui déchira le cœur de la jeune vampire.

- **Non, Stefan, ne rend pas cela plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà.. C'était magnifique, et jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier, mais.. **_C'est fini_.

Il ferma les yeux sous le choc, acquiesçant sans trop y croire entre ses larmes. Lui-même avait songé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. La laisser prendre son envol, à l'aube de sa nouvelle vie, de ses nouveaux désirs, ses décisions.. De plus, il avait eu l'impression de perdre **sa** Elena. Elle avait changé. Elle n'était plus vraiment celle dont il était tombé amoureux. Elle s'était endurcie lorsqu'il était parti, et avait développé ses sentiments pour Damon. Après tout c'était sa faute.. Mais il n'avait pas songé que ça serait si dur, de faire ses adieux à cette fille perdue, à cet amour émietté..

- **C'est à cause de Damon, c'est ça ?**

Elle soupira tout en secouant la tête, tentant de retenir le flot de larmes.

- **Ce n'est pas la faute à Damon. C'est **_**NOUS**_**, Stefan.**

- **Je ne veux pas te perdre.**

- **Ça n'arrivera pas.**

Lui assura t-elle en l'enlaçant amicalement. Puis elle se sépara de lui avec un demi-sourire et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il la rappela.

- **Oui ?**

- **Tu ne trompes personne, Elena. Tu l'aimes. Mais l'amour qui vous consument te terrorise, alors tu le refoule. Tu ne pourras pas le faire éternellement..**

Il souriait tristement, mais d'un air résigné.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder d'un petit air apeuré, comme un animal pris au piège, puis elle s'évapora, la tête pleine de questions.

* * *

Reviews? :)


	4. There's only so much pain a man can take

Merci à tous pour vos messages et vos reviews, j'essayerais de vous répondre à chaque fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire chaque fois ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aide à écrire.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Le lendemain matin :

Debout devant la porte en bois sombre, enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, Elena hésitait. Ses pas étouffés résonnaient doucement sur le perron depuis quelques minutes déjà.

_Devrait-elle frapper ou non ? _

Inspirant lentement, elle s'approcha finalement, le poing levé, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant elle, découvrant sa meilleure amie. Pendant quelques instants, aucune n'esquissa un geste, attendant un signe de l'autre, se jaugeant sans bruit. Puis Elena murmura avec un petit sourire gêné :

- **Comment as-tu.. ?**

Bonnie rit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

**- J'ai senti ta présence.**

Puis elle s'éloigna d'elle et redevint grave.

**- Je.. J'ai appris pour hier.. Klaus. Je suis désolée.. Je ne savais pas qu'il tenterait de prendre sa revanche si vite et.. Comme ça. Tout le monde va bien ?**

Elena se mordit la lèvre. _Bien sûr_, Bonnie n'était pas au courant..

- **Hem. Oui en quelque sorte. Klaus est venu, il s'apprêtait à tuer Damon avant de s'occuper de moi et.. Tout semblait perdu, mais Caroline s'est interposée, elle s'est offerte à lui en échange de notre sécurité à tous. Comme Stefan..**

Acheva t-elle dans un murmure triste.

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux et hoqueta sous le choc. Leur _amie d'enfance_. Leur _meilleure amie_. Partie avec Klaus, leur ennemi de toujours. Sans indice de lieu. Ni adieux. Rien. Elle posa une main sur son cœur en inspirant profondément et reposa ses yeux sur Elena. Celle-ci tentait de retenir ses larmes, qui avait bien trop coulé. Elle avait déjà pensé à cette situation toute la nuit, se repassant tous les évènements en boucle. Elle n'avait pas dormi, d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, elle chassa ses sombres pensées et s'approcha de Bonnie, avant de l'encercler de ses bras, soignant chacun de ses gestes afin de ne pas la brusquer. Puis elle passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux bruns, les caressant tendrement dans l'espoir d'effacer la peur et la tristesse de son amie.

- **She'll be fine. Klaus ne la blessera jamais, je le sens.**

Elena sourit imperceptiblement. Elle n'aurait jamais songé dire cela de Klaus un jour.

-** Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?**

Souffla Bonnie contre son épaule.

- **Parce que j'ai vu la lueur qui a traversé ses yeux lorsqu'elle a débarqué. Comme s'il n'attendait qu'elle. C'était.. Tellement irréel. Venant de Klaus, j'entends.**

De nouveau, Bonnie se sépara de son amie, l'air rassuré. Mais un pli barra son front et elle demanda en croisant les bras :

**- Pourquoi venais-tu me voir, au fait ?**

- **J'ai besoin de ton aide.**

Affirma Elena d'une voix déterminée.

* * *

Le bureau en frêne traversa la chambre, finissant sa course contre la grande bibliothèque dans un craquement sourd, entrainant dans sa chute quelques vieux livres aux couvertures craquelées. Une seconde plus tard, une bouteille de vodka subit le même sort, s'échouant quant à elle contre un mur dans une explosion de verre.

Debout devant la porte, Damon était à l'origine du déferlement de violence. Il sentait ses nerfs lâcher un à un, tandis que sa frustration grimpait en puissance. Attrapant le fauteuil restant à sa portée, il le souleva sans effort et le fit lui aussi voltiger à travers la pièce, sans aucun remord. Il frémissait de rage, ses yeux azurs déversant des flots de haine évidents. Il avait trop longtemps dissimulé toute cette rancœur en lui, l'enfouissant plus profondément chaque fois qu'elle réapparaissait, mais là c'en était trop !

**- Pourquoi ?**

Hurla t-il en encastrant son poing dans le mur derrière lui avec une telle force qu'il y fit un trou.

**- Pourquoi TOUT LE MONDE y a droit, SAUF MOI ?**

Il n'était même pas nécessaire de se questionner sur ses paroles puisqu'il était évident qu'il parlait de la seule chose à laquelle il n'avait pas accès et qu'il désirait par dessus tout.

_L'amour. _

Ou son synonyme : _Elena_.

Il s'était maîtrisé, avait patienté, se rapetissant un peu plus dans l'ombre chaque jour, pour laisser le feu des projecteurs à son frère, se disant qu'à la longue, cet amour finirait par quitter son corps.

Mais l'inverse s'était produit. Plus il la voyait et plus il l'aimait. Le parfum de sa peau l'appelant comme le chant d'une sirène devenait sans cesse plus difficile à résister et lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux larmoyants sur lui, comme la veille, le désir incommensurable de la laisser se blottir contre son torse et de détruire quiconque oserait l'approcher le rongeait jusqu'à la moelle.

Damon, debout, tremblant comme une feuille, soudain face aux réminiscences de leur histoire fusant dans sa tête, et aboutissant à la conclusion que jamais il ne pourrait la faire sienne, fut alors mitraillé par un éclair de douleur qui lui mitrailla la tête. C'était toute cette peine qu'il avait accumulée, la rejetant chaque fois, négligeant l'ampleur qu'elle prenait tandis qu'il tentait en vain de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bonheur, qui lui revenait de plein fouet.

Tous les rejets qu'il avait essuyé, ses paroles qui l'avaient décimé, son désir inassouvi et cet amour intergalactique qui n'avait jamais connu de réponse étaient en train de l'achever.

Il tomba à genoux, attrapant sa tête à deux mains dans l'espoir de calmer la douleur, hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Jamais, de sa vie, il n'avait souffert de la sorte.

**- Make it stop ! Please someone.. MAKE IT STOOOOOOOP !**

Parvint-il à crier entre deux élans dévastateurs.

En un coup de vent, il avisa Stefan près de lui, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle saccadé, remuant les mains au dessus de son corps, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, ni la raison de sa souffrance.

**- Damon ! What happened ?**

Criait-il, paniqué, tenant de couvrir les hurlements de son frère qui lui cognaient le cœur, même mort. C'était un mélange de cris et de plaintes, entrecoupés de gémissements de douleur.

Damon le regarda soudain dans les yeux, et pendant quelques instants, les plaintes s'arrêtèrent. Mais Stefan ne fut pas rassuré pour autant, effrayé par le désarroi et la peine sans fin qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son aîné. Le visage de celui-ci se tordit alors de douleur et après un dernier hurlement entrecoupé de spasmes, il se tut et tomba à terre tandis qu'il voyait le noir l'engloutir. Stefan se pencha sur lui. Il était inconscient.

* * *

**- Tu es sûre que tu veux que je sois cette espèce de.. Coach spéciale vampire ?**

Railla Bonnie en posant un shot devant Elena, assise à la table de la cuisine, avant de la fixer, les bras croisés.

Elena leva les yeux vers elle avec un petit sourire quelques peu apeuré et acquiesça.

**- Bon. On va commencer avec la veine de vénus alors. Va falloir que t'apprennes à la supporter, jusqu'à ce que tu y sois résistante. Toujours partante ?**

Son amie acquiesça de nouveau en fixant le minuscule verre, tout en se tordant les doigts.

**- Elena..**

- **Bonnie**. La coupa t-elle. **Ça va aller. Je vais le faire. Et puis il faut que je m'endurcisse ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent tous obligés de me contrôler en permanence pour vérifier que mes crocs ne se soient pas perdus sur une jugulaire sans même me laisser essayer d'apprendre toutes ces choses par moi-même, et premièrement à me battre..** _Damon m'aurait fait plus confiance, lui.. _

Elle termina sa phrase dans un murmure, cependant Bonnie le perçut. Elle ne releva pas, mais pendant quelques instants elles restèrent toutes deux silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que Bonnie semble se ressaisir et lui explique :

**- Tu avales le shot d'une traite, pour ne pas risquer de le recracher, et si tu le sens pas, tu mords un citron, comme avec la tequila. T'as tout compris ?**

Elena sourit et hocha la tête. Puis, prenant une petite inspiration déterminée, elle prit le verre et le vida d'un coup avant de faire une moue dégoutée et d'attraper une tranche de citron, plantant ses dents dedans en fermant les yeux et retroussant les lèvres. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement tandis qu'elle s'en remettait, puis contre toute attente, Bonnie éclata de rire. Elena la regarda, étonnée, puis se joignit finalement à elle. Cependant leurs rires se transformèrent rapidement en fou rire et elles ne purent parler pendant quelques minutes, se regardant de temps en temps avant d'éclater de rire de nouveau. Lorsque le moment prit fin, elles se regardèrent vraiment, d'un de ces longs regards profonds dans lesquels transparaît tout. Leur complicité et l'amour qu'elles se portaient sautaient aux yeux en cet instant. Elles seraient prêtes à tout l'une pour l'autre, qu'importe ce par quoi elles étaient passés.

Et ce regard les rassura, calmant toutes leurs craintes les plus profondes.

Elles ne seraient jamais seules.

Elle se sourirent franchement, première fois depuis si longtemps qu'elles ne pourraient se rappeler, et, sans parler, retrouvèrent le sérieux que leur situation nécessitait.

**- Il faudra que tu le fasses tous les jours, et petit à petit, ton corps s'y habituera et y deviendra plus résistant. C'est comme tout, ça se travaille.**

Elena hocha la tête comme une enfant apprenant sa leçon et Bonnie continua.

**- Autre chose auquel il peut-être utile que tu apprennes à résister.. Les anévrismes.**

Cette fois, Elena eut un léger mouvement de panique. Ces trucs par lesquels une sorcière pouvait mettre à terre un vampire sans effectuer un seul geste ?

Bonnie dut apercevoir sa réticence car elle continua :

**- J'ai filé un anévrisme à Katherine la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, dans le salon des Lockwood. Elle a fléchi un instant, mais juste après, c'était comme si je n'avais rien fait. Ça s'apprend, Elena. L'anévrisme est une atteinte purement psychologique, puisqu'il n'attente à rien dans ton cerveau. Il le contrôle juste afin de pouvoir le plier selon les désirs et de neutraliser le vampire sur lequel il est exercé. Je pense que si tu parviens à repousser ce contrôle, à t'immuniser, les anévrismes ne t'atteindront plus.**

- J**'ai confiance en toi, Bonnie Bennett. Que dois-je faire ?**

Lui demanda t-elle dans un sourire.

**- Je sais pas vraiment.. **Avoua son amie d'une moue gênée.** En fait, je pense que tout réside dans ta tête. Tu dois en quelque sorte former un rempart autour de ton cerveau contre l'agression de l'anévrisme. Mais il n'y a que toi qui sache comment procéder à l'instant même où tu le dois.**

Son amie hocha lentement la tête, et se leva de manière à se retrouver face à la sorcière. Puis elle lui fit un signe de tête et Bonnie ferma les yeux.

Aussitôt, Elena sentit une sorte de brouillard électrique pénétrer sa tête et caresser son cerveau, répandant dans son corps une décharge de souffrance. Elle plia les genoux et ils heurtèrent le sol tandis qu'elle prenait sa tête entre ses mains en poussant de petits cris. Puis elle se ressaisit brièvement et tenta d'analyser en vitesse le processus. Le nuage électrique frôlait son cerveau, il fallait donc repousser ce contact, rester maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle utilisa les mêmes pouvoirs de focalisation qu'elle avait usé pour l'ouïe et les dirigea vers la source de la douleur. Elle sentit alors psychologiquement une fine barrière s'ériger dans sa tête, grimpant afin de tenter de briser le lien qui la rongeait. Mais alors, Bonnie brisa cette connexion.

Tout s'était passé en quelques secondes. C'était déroutant. Comme si elle s'était battue contre elle-même. Elle prit de grandes inspirations, avant de retrouver un 'rythme cardiaque' normal.

**- Alors ?**

Questionna sa meilleure amie d'une petite voix anxieuse.

- **Hey Bon', t'inquiètes, c'est pour mon bien que tu fais ça. La rassura t-elle en se relevant. Et je dois dire que ça marche ! Il faut juste que l'on continue à s'entraîner et je pense que je parviendrais à maîtriser ça, c'est..**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, une douleur lancinante explosant dans as tête. De nouveau elle se retrouva genoux contre terre, pressant ses mains contre ses oreilles en hurlant. Mais elle ne discernait pas le nuage électrique, juste des images floues qui défilaient plus vite que la lumière. Mais elles elles lui semblaient familières malgré tout. La souffrance franchit un autre degré avant d'atteindre son pic et que dans un cri, une image s'impose à l'esprit d'Elena, à une vitesse folle mais ne laissant pas de place au doute : Damon.

Puis tout s'arrêta aussi vite que ça avait débuté. Elle resta à terre, en position assise, haletante. Puis elle leva son visage marqué vers Bonnie qui restait tétanisée.

- **Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ?**

Grogna t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

**- Elena, ça n'était pas moi, je te jure ! Je t'aurais prévenu ! Et puis c'était pas pareil, si ?**

L'interpellée secoua la tête en signe de négation. Puis une pensée la traversa comme un électrochoc et elle se releva d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés.

- **C'est Damon. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Damon.**

Murmura t-elle lentement, plus pour elle-même que pour sa meilleure amie. Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie tandis que Bonnie restait en arrière, ne comprenant pas.

**- Mais, Elena, attends !**

Lui cria t-elle en courant enfin après elle. Elle sentit alors son portable vibrer. Elle le prit sans même regarder l'appel entrant et décrocha, trop occupée à chercher Elena des yeux mais sa voiture s'éloignait déjà.

**- Mince ! Oui ?**

**- Bonnie ?**

**- Stefan ?**

* * *

Les sourcils froncés dans une moue soucieuse, Caroline était quant à elle debout contre le vent, balayant l'horizon du regard. La blonde ne ressentait pas le froid, mais ses bras étaient néanmoins resserrés contre sa poitrine dans un geste de protection.

Se protéger de _quoi_ au juste ? Ou plutôt de _qui_ ?

Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où elle en était certaine, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger auprès de Klaus.

Elle se sentait même étrangement en sécurité avec l'hybride Original le plus puissant de la Terre.

Et c'est cette pensée qui l'effrayait. Elle aurait dû avoir peur, regretter son geste, être constamment sur ses gardes mais.. Elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était même l'inverse qui se produisait. Avec lui, personne ne l'atteindrait jamais et elle pouvait enfin respirer sans une crainte permanente, comme c'était le cas depuis de longs mois déjà.

Mais surtout, elle se sentait flattée par l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. La blonde se savait belle, confiante en elle et joviale, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait attirer un homme tel que lui. Il avait la beauté – Oh oui, elle ne pouvait le nier - le charme et l'expérience de plusieurs siècles de femmes et d'aventures, et il s'intéressait à elle.. Une toute jeune vampire entichée d'un de ses hybrides, croupissant dans une petite ville paumée et maudite qui n'apparaissait même pas sur certaines cartes routières.. Elle était flattée, et se trouvait enfin importante aux yeux de quelqu'un pour ce qu'elle était.. A l'intérieur.

Des pas feutrés dans son dos la sortirent de ses pensées, puis elle sentit quelque chose envelopper ses épaules. Elle frissonna des pieds à la tête lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était Klaus qui avait déposé sa veste sur ses épaules. Elle se surprit à humer sa _fragrance en fermant les yeux, _appréciant l'odeur d'homme qui s'en dégageait. Mais elle se mordit alors violemment les lèvres.

_Résiste, Caroline. _

**- Tout va bien**, _love_ ?

S'enquit-il d'une voix suave qui fit redoubler ses frissons et attisa son imagination.

**- J'ai quitté mon univers et toutes les personnes que j'aimais pour te suivre n'importe où, mais à part ça, je suppose que je vais bien.**

**- C'était un très bon marché, je dois l'avouer ? Et puis ça te permettra de réaliser que tu vaux bien plus que ça, _sweetheart. _Le monde est à tes pieds, et toi, tu es en train de le piétiner. Laisse moi t'apprendre..**

Lui susurra t-il.

La blonde serra les dents. Elle ne craquerait pas. C'était Tyler et ça serait toujours.. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup.. Elle n'avait pas encore eu de ses nouvelles.. Non. Ça faisait partie du passé désormais. Elle soupira imperceptiblement et se tourna vers Klaus.

**- Donc, que faisons-nous ?**

**- J'aurais bien des idées, mais je ne suis pas certain que tu sois d'accord..**

Il la taquinait. Il adorait voir l'effet de ses petites piques sur ses adorables pommettes qui viraient au rose. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Mais il continua plus sérieusement.

**- Je suis à la recherche d'une sorcière, qui possède un grimoire dans lequel est inscrite une formule qui m'intéresse. Il faut donc que je trouve cette sorcière. Et en premier, nous irons donc plus au nord, pas si loin d'ici, où réside une connaissance pas totalement humaine qui aurait des infos sur l'endroit où se cacherait cette sorcière. Et celui-ci organise un bal dans deux jours, ce qui est une opportunité parfaite. De plus, tu es sublime en robe..**

Elle rougit de nouveau, étirant un sourire sur les lèvres de l'Original.

**- Néanmoins, cette fois, je n'ai aucune robe en stock à t'offrir, love.. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?**

Malgré elle, l'éloignement de ses amis, de sa famille, de son petit ami, les beaux yeux de Caroline se mirent à pétiller et elle le regarda avec un grand sourire avant de lui répondre :

**- J'ai carte blanche sur la carte bleue ?**

* * *

**- Non, Bonnie, j'ai vérifié. Crois-moi, si ç'avait été le cas, je l'aurais vite remarqué.**

Stefan écouta la réponse de son interlocutrice, se passant une main dans les cheveux, l'air soucieux. Puis il répondit à son tour.

**- Oui, c'est mieux de ne rien lui dire pour ne pas l'affoler pour le moment. D'accord, merci Bonnie. Rappelle moi dès que tu as du nouveau.**

Il raccrocha puis souffla. Décidément, le surnaturel ne les laisserait jamais tranquille.. Et la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Damon lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le troublait au plus haut point. Comment se pouvait-il.. ? Était-ce vrai ?

Ses interrogations furent interrompues par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Elena, bien sûr. Bonnie l'avait prévenu. En un instant il fut en bas, apercevant vite la jeune vampire qui balayait les pièces du regard, un peu anxieuse.

**- Elena.**

Elle se retourna vivement, et il vit dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas celui auquel elle s'attendait. Que savait-elle, au juste ?

- **Where is Damon ?**

Naturellement. Il la regarda sans ciller.

**- Elena. I promised..**

- **Tell me where he is, Stefan !**

Cria t-elle, perdant patience, et on sentait que sa voix tremblait de peur. Stefan ne comprenait pas vraiment son inquiétude. Bonnie lui avait raconté l'incident après qu'il lui ait conté celui de Damon.

_Mais que s'était-il passé ?_

Il regarda son ex petite-amie, s'apprêtant à lui répondre et lui raconter, et ainsi trahir la promesse de Bonnie, mais il se sentait coupable d'avoir des secrets pour elle.. Lorsqu'il fût devancé.

**- Katherine ?**

Elena se retourna d'un coup, dardant ses yeux sur les escaliers, lesquels étaient lentement descendus par Damon, qui la regardait, le regard mauvais.

Quelque part en elle, Elena sentit quelque chose se briser.

* * *

Voila, à vos reviews!

Je pars après-demain, je reviens le 4 août, donc j'espère vous revenir avec des chapitres tout neufs sortis de l'oeuf ! :)

En attendant, aidez mi à les écrire en me disant ce que vous en pensez!

Tout plein de bisous!


	5. Elle n'aurait pu imaginer pire

**Bonjour les amis!** Me voila de retour après une absence le temps de mes vacances, et je reviens avec un chapitre. Je pense qu'il est plus long que les autres. J'espère que vous allez apprécier, et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas, vous savez, celui qui booste à vous écrire la suite ? (a)

* * *

Mais pour le moment, réponse à vos adorables commentaires dans l'ensemble :

**virginie06 :** Tu auras toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre !

**Helene08 :** Oui, désolée d'être si cruelle, mais voilà la suite pour toi, tu comprendras mieux pourquoi notre Damon national à fait un dangereux lapsus ! Bisous à toi, merci de me suivre! (J'espère que tu continueras!)

**LEA :**Je pense qu'ils s'expliqueront en temps voulu, mais pour le moment ça va être difficile, tu découvrira pourquoi dans ce beaucoup, voilà la suite!

**Anael Scott :** Tu vas tout comprendre dans ce chapitre! :) Et il y a un autre moment Klaroline dans ce chapitre, celui que je préfère, je trouve que c'est le mieux écrit, et j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire !

**BellaLara :** Merci beaucoup ça me touche beaucoup, une nouvelle lectrice ? J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre, voilà la suite et encore merci; bisous :3

**mydelenaforever** : Merci beaucoup, je suis plus que ravie d'une nouvelle lectrice, en espérant que tu continues à suivre, voilà la suite!

**mlissa :** Je suis très heureuse de voir que tu adores mon histoire, voici un nouveau chapitre, tu auras tes réponses dedans !

**loulou61amy :** Voila la suite, tu découvriras tout par toi-même.

**UneFanDeToi :** La voiciiiii, super contente que tu aimes, et j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer ! Merci beaucoup !

**Keira Salvatore :** Merci, pour quoi exactement ? :3

**It's-Not-Over : **Tu parles du site de The Vampire Diaries ? Ou Fb ? Parce que le nom est brouillé là. Mais je pense que c'est moi, parce que en effet, je publie en d'autres endroits. Et merci.

Et maintenant, voilà la suite. :)

* * *

Elena n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'elle se retrouva violemment plaquée contre le mur de la pension, les doigts de Damon enserrant sa gorge, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, les lèvres légèrement retroussées dans un grognement préventif.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Katherine ?!**

Elle suffoqua, ses doigts se resserrant de plus belle sur sa gorge.

**- Mais Damon, arrête, c'est moi ! Tu me fais mal.. **

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, nullement atteint par ses paroles. C'est alors que Stefan se décida à intervenir, posant une main ferme sur le bras de son frère, le forçant à lâcher la jeune vampire qui le scrutait d'un air apeuré et déboussolé.

**- Après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait, comment peux m'empêcher de lui arracher le cœur ?**

Cracha l'aîné des Salvatore en apostrophant son frère.

Elena sentit le fossé dans son cœur se creuser encore, proche du fond. Sentant qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer s'il continuait sa comédie, elle se dirigea vers la porte tandis que Stefan rétorquait :

**- Mais ça n'est pas Katherine ! C'est Elena, Damon !**

Claquant la porte derrière elle, elle descendit les marches et s'arrêta, soufflant longuement. Encore une nouvelle lubie de Damon pour la punir de son choix ? Elle avait rompu avec Stefan de toute manière, même s'il n'était pas au courant.. Dans tous les cas, la comparer à Katherine, c'était bas de sa part.

Il le savait pourtant, que c'était sa plus grande crainte, de ressembler à cette ancêtre qui avait brisé le cœur et la vie des deux hommes qu'elle aimait. Enfin.. Aimait-elle toujours Stefan ? C'était vrai que dans les premiers temps, c'était _lui, _elle n'aurait vu personne d'autre autour, il avait été son coup de foudre. Et puis, il y avait eu Damon et.. Tout le chamboulement de ces tragédies surnaturelles, elle avait vu chaque personne qu'elle aimait tomber, les unes après les autres, et Stefan était parti avec Klaus, l'obligeant à se reconstruire avec son absence .. Et son frère.

Désormais, lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, elle avait cet attachement fort, doublé d'une immense tendresse et d'un tourbillon de souvenirs mais.. De l'amour ? Elle n'y croyait plus vraiment.. Elle ne savait plus ce que ça signifiait, au fond.

Quand à Damon, elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir, _lui_, maintenant. Elle secoua la tête, mettant ses mains derrière sa nuque tandis qu'elle entendait la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir et se refermer en douceur, avant de voir Stefan apparaître timidement devant elle, l'air gêné. Elle le regarda, perdue, les larmes aux yeux, attendant une sentence de sa part, n'importe laquelle, qui daignerait l'éclairer.

* * *

**- Mon Dieu, cette robe est faite pour vous, madame ! Elle vous va à ravir, vous êtes.. Sublime !**

S'extasiait une vendeuse à des kilomètres de là, les yeux posés sur la silhouette magnifique qui venait de sortir de la cabine d'essayage et se tenait devant elle, marchant doucement devant le miroir, détaillant chaque ondulation de la robe qu'elle était en train d'essayer. Elle sourit aux paroles de la jeune vendeuse rousse, avant de remarquer un détail.

**- Oh, mais vous pouvez dire mademoiselle !**

La vendeuse la regarda en relevant un sourcil étonné et porta ses yeux vers l'entrée du magasin, avant de les reposer sur sa cliente, puis revenir vers les portes..

**- C'est juste que .. Votre mari .. Enfin .. ?**

Caroline éclata de rire en posant à son tour ses yeux sur Klaus l'attendant patiemment dehors – part de leur marché – . Cependant, elle ne pût réprimer le petit frisson familier qui la traversa à l'idée d'un « nous » avec Klaus.

**- Ça n'est pas mon mari.. C'est juste.. C'est très compliqué.. **

Bafouilla t-elle avec un petit sourire gêné, ses mains ses crispant sur les côtés de la robe.

**- Je me disais bien.. Vous faites si jeune ! En tout cas, qui qu'il soit, vous avez bien de la chance qu'il vous paye tout ce que vous désirez, patiente devant un magasin sans se plaindre, les bras déjà chargés de courses, et vous dévore du regard comme si vous étiez la seule femme sur cette Terre !**

Les yeux rivés sur le miroir en face d'elle, son corps tout entier se figea en entendant la dernière phrase de la vendeuse et elle se retourna vivement vers elle dans un froufrou de tissu.

**- Moi mon copain maintenant c'est seulement s'il remarque quand je sors de chez le coiffeur, et le dernier compliment qu'il m'a fait c'est « Tu sens bon comme le pschitt pschitt qui parfume les toilettes de ma mère » et ma mère à moi dit que..**

**- Il me regarde comment ?**

Coupa la blonde en jetant de petits regards vers les portes du magasin, derrière lesquelles elle pouvait surveiller Klaus. Elle espérait qu'avec le brouhaha des femmes présentes dans le magasin, il n'entendrait pas leur discussion. La rousse roula des yeux en pouffant, puis regarda sa cliente en lui murmurant dans un regard complice :

**- Ne me dites pas que vous ne voyez rien ?! Je l'ai bien regardé, vous savez, comme toutes les femmes présentes ici d'ailleurs.. Et lorsque vous êtes rentrés ici, c'était comme si.. Vous savez comme dans ce film débile là.. ? Twilight ! Avec le constipé de service et la nunuche.. Donc, c'était un peu comme s'il s'orientait par rapport à vous.. Même s'il était à quelques mètres, un changement de votre trajectoire entrainait presque inévitablement un mouvement semblable de la sienne.. Et vice-versa. Et il y a ce regard qu'il à.. Et je ne parle pas de ses yeux bleus divins, bien que.. Oh je m'égare encore. Non, je vous parle de ce genre de regard empli de tendresse mais aussi de.. Mise en garde. Vous êtes une très belle jeune fille et de nombreux hommes se sont retournés sur votre passage, rien que dans ce magasin, et ce malgré la présence de leurs femmes ! Et aussitôt.. On aurait dit que son corps se tendait comme en position d'attaque, comme un tigre. Je crois que s'il avait pu tuer ces hommes sur le coup, il l'aurait fait, et cela rien qu'en un regard ! Il vous couve des yeux sans cesse, enfin mademoiselle, vous ne POUVEZ PAS être passé à côté, si ? Pourtant regardez autour de vous.. - **Caroline tourna la tête et balaya la salle du regard. Aussitôt, plusieurs têtes de femmes qui la regardaient se retournèrent vivement tandis que d'autres continuaient à la scruter impunément, le regard envieux, baissant néanmoins le regard devant ses œillades féroces.** - Il y a toutes ces femmes qui vous envient.. Elles voudraient vous trouver une tare évidente, quelque chose qu'elle pourrait critiquer afin de se rassurer et se dire que non, vous n'êtes pas plus jolies qu'elles mais.. Elles n'y arrivent pas. Vous riez de tout, souriez d'un rien, aidez dès que vous le pouvez et discutez sans timidité. Et pour les achever, il y a cet Apollon dehors, qui n'a d'yeux.. Que pour _vous_.**

Caroline regardait toujours l'hybride, qui n'esquissait pas un regard dans sa direction, respectant scrupuleusement la part du marché qui consistait à ne pas prendre connaissance de la robe avant le soir du bal. Lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de ses conditions, il avait ri tout d'abord, puis, devant son regard noir et teinté de défi, il avait finalement abdiqué en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air frustré. Elle pouvait voir qu'il trépignait, presque imperceptiblement, se mordant la lèvre d'une manière trop craquante pour être naturelle. Conscient de son attrait sur les femmes, il souriait d'un air aguicheur à toutes celles qui croisaient son chemin, ces dernières se retournant pour le regarder avec des yeux avides et débordants de désir. Il semblait se délecter de son pouvoir. Aucune n'y résistait. Il avait aussi les bras déjà encombrés de sacs qu'ils avaient achetés, enfin.. Ne contenant que des choses pour elle. Elle sourit à cette image presque parfaite du petit ami idéal.. Si seulement il était humain.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ?! _

Klaus restait Klaus, malgré qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus découvrir de nouvelles facettes de lui qui l'enchantaient. Il était leur ennemi tout de même.. Elle soupira, s'attirant un regard un peu perdu de la vendeuse.

**- Vous dites que c'est compliqué.. Tenta de nouveau la rousse. Mais, vous savez.. Il y a quelque chose entre vous, ça crève les yeux. Mais si vous ne pouvez être ensemble, c'est peut-être que quelque chose le bloque.. Peut-être sa conception de l'amour ? C'est fréquent chez les hommes.. Ou bien.. Vous ? Vos propres peurs ? Mais vous savez parfois il faut se lancer parce qu'après tout, dans tout ce que nous vivons au quotidien, seul l'amour persiste..**

Finit-elle doucement en prenant une robe sur un cintre et retournant dans les rayons en silence tandis que la blonde méditait à ses propos.

_Oh et puis qu'en savait-elle après tout ?! Elle ne se doutait pas que cet « homme si beau » était un tueur en série immortel et surpuissant ! Elle ne savait rien ! _

Vexée de s'être laissée aller à douter ainsi, Caroline se mordit la lèvre. Puis elle décida qu'elle prendrait cette robe-ci. Elle se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la caisse lorsque son portable sonna. Elle l'attrapa d'une main sans même le regarder, le fourrant sur son épaule et contre son oreille tandis qu'elle cherchait la carte bleue illimitée de Klaus.

**- Oui ?**

**- Caroline ? C'est moi.**

**- Tyler ?**

Chuchota t-elle d'une voix blanche.

**- Je.. Oui. Les autres m'ont informé dès mon retour de ce qui t'es arrivé avec.. Klaus.**

**- Et toi, tu n'appelles que maintenant ? Et si j'étais morte ?**

Renchéris la blonde, furieuse.

**- Je suis désolé. J'ai eu énormément à faire et comme le conseil est au courant.. Mes mouvements dans cette ville sont très limités. Et ne sois pas stupide, bien que je répugne à l'admettre, je crois que l'hybride en pince pour toi. Enfin bref, malgré tout, j'ai tout organisé Caroline !**

Soudain elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Mais son petit ami continua.

**- Je me suis trouvé comme une seconde famille.. Dans les Appalaches. Hayley, et sa famille m'avait recueilli. Tu sais, des loup-garous, comme moi, et ils m'ont énormément aidé lorsque j'y suis allé pour briser mon lien à Klaus. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais y aller pour fuir cette ville, et lorsque Klaus te relâchera, nous partirons ensemble, tu m'entends ? N'importe où, et je t'aiderais à réprimer tes envies de sang afin que nous puissions nous construire une vie normale. C'est pas génial ?**

Sa voix était enjouée, mais son discours faisait l'effet d'une douche glacée sur la jeune vampire. _La changer_? Un frisson désagréable la traversa de part en part tout en remuant de douloureux souvenirs. _D'autres_s'y étaient déjà essayé avant lui, ces choses là ne marchaient pas. _Ces choses là ne marchaient pas sur des vampires !_

- **Tyler ! I'm a vampire ! You can't CHANGE me ! I can't be FIXED !**

Sa voix tremblait, les émotions se mêlant et se bousculant dans son corps. Cette discussion prenait un sale tour, qu'elle n'avait prévu.

-** Mais il le faut Caroline ! C'est possible ! Ton père l'a fait et .. Et je l'ai fait ! Ca sera probablement douloureux mais je l'ai fait .. Pour _toi_ !**

- **Mais tu as toujours tes instincts** **!**- Elle s'exhorta au calme devant les regards indignés des clients qui n'avaient probablement jamais vu quelqu'un crier, vu leurs têtes, mais sa voix gardait une teinte de colère évidente - **Tu es toujours un loup-garou ! Et comment oses-tu pour.. Mon père ?! Tout ce qu'il a fait c'est.. Me faire.. Souffrir !**

Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus et elle ferma les yeux sous les tremblements de plus en plus prononcés qui l'assaillaient

- **Tyler, tu ne peux changer qui je suis !**

- **Bien sur que si je le peux !** Il ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de l'impact de ses paroles et paraissait agacé, pressé. **Et il le faudra, sinon on ne pourra pas rester ensemble ! Pas après ce qu'_il_ aura fait de _toi_ .. !**

Le dégoût suintait de ses paroles et Caroline sentit une pointe de fureur lui chatouiller les tripes sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ça y était. La discussion avait prit le tour qu'elle cachait depuis le commencement. C'était question d'_eux_. Leur avenir. _L'après-Klaus_. C'était une sorte de.. Chantage. Soit elle changeait qui elle était pour lui, soit il la laisserait tomber.

_Que leur était-il arrivé à tout deux pour en arriver là aujourd'hui ?_

Elle réfléchit un instant et prit une décision, la meilleure à ses yeux, au vu de leur _relation _et de leur _futur_..

- **Alors c'est fini, Tyler. Je ne sais plus qui nous sommes, mais en tout cas, plus ceux que nous étions avant. Si tu ne peux plus continuer à m'aimer tel que je suis, qu'importe les conséquences, respecter mes décisions.. _A quoi bon _? **

Et elle raccrocha, les larmes menaçant de dévaler ses joues à chaque instant. _Stupide humanité, jamais là au bon moment ! _Elle paya la robe et sortit, redoutant de croiser le regard profond de Klaus. Cela ne manqua pas, il posa instantanément ses yeux sur elle, le corps tendu. Puis il s'arracha à son mutisme.

- **Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas lui arracher le coeur. Quoique.. A y réfléchir, aucune ne sera suffisante. **

Elle le foudroya du regard, la colère affluant de nouveau dans ses veines.

- **Tu as écouté ?!**

- **Tu étais juste à côté des portes, je pouvais difficilement faire autrement, sweetheart. **- Il haussa les épaules - **Enfin, Caroline, tu ne mérites absolument pas d'être traitée de la sorte ! Ni même d'être traitée tout court ! Surtout pas..**- Il fit une grimace - **par.. Lui ! Il va comprendre..**

- **NON ! **Cria t-elle, attirant les regards de certains passants sur elle. **Tu ne le touches pas ! Part du deal. De toute façon, c'est fini entre nous. **

Souffla t-elle, retenant ses larmes de toutes ses forces. - **Allez, allez, remontez d'ou vous venez..**- _En vain_. Elle sentait toujours son regard azur posé sur elle, et elle releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux tristes dans les siens. Ça n'était plus le tueur sanguinaire et impitoyable qui avait détruit leurs vies.

C'était un homme, désarmé devant les larmes d'une femme

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, déclenchant dans son être un frisson électrique grisant et déplaça une mèche blonde rebelle qui s'était frayée un chemin devant ses yeux. Elle retint automatiquement son souffle devant son regard si tendre et lorsqu'il encadra son visage de ses mains, la tension qui émanait entre les deux vampires était plus que palpable. Elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir.

- **Ce gamin est le pire.. crétin qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer sur cette Terre, et tu sais pourquoi,** _love_ ?

Lui demanda t-il dans un souffle. Elle ne sut comment elle parvint à murmurer un "**Non**" en retour avant qu'il n'enchaîne de sa voix suave :

- **Parce qu'il est aussi le seul idiot à vouloir changer une telle _merveille_..**

Elle crut que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine, mais tout ce qu'elle fit fut rougir et une larme roula sur sa joue, _une seule_, qui fut tendrement recueillie par le pouce de Klaus. Et avant qu'elle eut le temps de se demander s'il allait l'embrasser, il rompit le moment en s'éloignant d'elle, à contre coeur. Elle réalisa que non, le monde ne s'était pas arrêté et qu'ils se trouvaient toujours en plein rue, sous le regard jaloux et dédaigneux des passants et passantes.

L'instant ainsi brisé, elle se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de se laisser faire de la sorte. Elle se sentait brusquement _abattue_, coupée de son 'ancien monde' et des siens, qui auraient pu lui redonner la _raison _et l'éloigner de Klaus.. **  
**Devant elle, ce dernier ramassait déjà les sacs et elle prit celui avec la robe qu'il lui avait acheté, contente qu'il lui laisse un peu de répit pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais tandis qu'elle se remettait en marche espérant ruminer ces dernières dans son coin, elle se rendit compte que c'était sans compter sur l'Originel, qui se planta devant elle :

- **Et pour retrouver ton joli sourire, quoi de mieux que.. _Oh ! Une veste en daiiiiim.. Avec les fermetures chroméééééées ! Hiii !_**

S'exclama t-il tandis qu'il passait devant le magasin suivant, imitant à la perfection une voix de fille surexcité essaya de se contrôler. Elle essaya vraiment mais.. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire authentique, vrai et libérateur. L'éclat de joie dans les yeux de l'hybride ne lui échappa pas non plus tandis qu'elle le suivait dans le magasin, laissant de nouveaux ses sombres pensées à la porte, préférant les troquer contre les surprises que lui occasionnaient son _ennemi attentionné_..

* * *

- **Je suis désolé, Elena.**

Elle secoua la tête, agacée.

- **Pourquoi ? Ça n'est pas ta faute. J'avais un choix à faire, et je t'avais choisi, Damon me le fait maintenant payer en me faisant passer pour cette chère Katherine !**

Stefan la considéra quelques instants sans rien dire tandis qu'elle se détournait, une main sur la hanche, l'autre dans ses cheveux.

- **Je ne crois pas que ça soit de la comédie.**

Elena se figea.

-** Pardon ?**

- **Il ne fait pas semblant. Je connais mon frère mieux que quiconque Elena. Malgré toute la colère qu'il pourrait éprouver à ton égard, jamais il ne risquerait de te blesser de la sorte ! Et puis il y a eu l'incident de ce matin..**

- **Un incident ?**

Sa voix grondait doucement, _instinctivement_.

- **Damon a été pris de convulsions, il hurlait à la mort que la seule envie qu'il avait était qu'on lui arrache le coeur afin de faire cesser cette douleur. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Alors j'ai appelé Bonnie, pensant à un sort mais elle n'avait pas non plus connaissance de quelque chose comme cela. Elle est en train de faire des recherches.**

La brune se rappela alors de son propre malaise puis cette souffrance.. Et l'image de Damon qui s'était imposé à elle.

_Que s'était-il passé ?_

- **Elle trouvera, j'en suis sûre. Mais en attendant, dans la tête de Damon, je partage le rôle de cette garce de Katherine, si je comprends bien ?**

Demanda t-elle, blasée. Stefan acquiesça dans un demi-sourire d'excuse lorsqu'un petit rire et une voix flûtée les firent se retourner.

- **On parle de moi ?**

Elena se demandait si la situation pouvait vraiment être pire, mais c'était sans compter sur la suite des évènements..

* * *

Dans la forêt où il venait de pénétrer, seuls les pas de Damon résonnaient, écrasant les feuilles mortes. Sa tête bourdonnait de questions. Tout d'abord, il se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette fille qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Katherine mais ne l'étais pas, selon Stefan ? Enfin, ça n'était pas possible ! Il était sur que c'était encore un tour de manipulation de la garce qui avait brisé sa vie ! Mais encore, selon les dires de son frère, cette mystérieuse apparition s'appellerait Elena et il devait arrêter de faire semblant de la prendre pour Katherine au risque de la blesser. Damon pouffa en repoussant une branche d'arbre. Depuis quand faisait-il attention à ne pas heurter la sensibilité des gens ? Stefan devait vraiment être en manque de sang de biche pour penser une telle chose. _Qu'importe qui soit cette fille, ça n'était pas elle qui changerait Damon Salvatore, tout de même. _Stefan s'était peut-être laissé attendrir, mais lui, jamais. Surtout pas avec une _inconnue_qui débarquait la bouche en coeur en prétendant le connaître et étant trait pour trait son ex qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de la faucheuse un siècle auparavant. Il secoua la tête et se força alors à penser à la raison qui l'amenait dans la forêt en cet instant. Au téléphone, Liz ne lui avait décoché que cinq mots : " Venez dans la forêt, urgence. " Il utilisa son ouïe sur-développée pour la localiser et parvint bientôt au repaire des junkies, fourmillant de policiers, leurs voitures peignant les bois d'une couleur tantôt bleue, tantôt rouge. Une odeur de sang coagulé lui envahit les narines et il avisa des corps enveloppés de bâches blanches, en route vers les ambulances.

- **Une nouvelle série d'attaques. Un groupe de jeunes drogués, probablement. 5 en tout. Tous vidés de leur sang.**

Déclara une voix de femme d'un ton monocorde dans son dos.

- **Liz.**

Salua t-il en se retournant.

- **Damon.**

- **On a un suspect ?**

- **A vous de me le dire.**

Damon arqua un sourcil. Elle paraissait méfiante, nerveuse. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'elle fréquentait des vampires qui ne mettaient pas la ville en danger, étant donné que sa fille en était un.

- **Stefan ? Voyons, Liz.. Il ne consomme plus que des poches de sang, il ne ferait pas de mal à un cerf ! Et je m'assure moi-même qu'il ne dérive pas.**

- **Je ne pensais pas vraiment à Stefan..**

Avoua t-elle d'un air dubitatif en fuyant son regard. Il prit un faux air offusqué et fit semblant d'être choqué :

-** Moi ?! Oh shérif, je croyais qu'on avait passé ce stade.. Trêve de plaisanteries. Ca n'est pas moi. J'aurais soigné ma sortie,MOI.**

Mais Elizabeth Forbes secoua de nouveau la tête. Puis elle murmura d'une petite voix voilée par la tristesse :

-** Et.. Elena ?**

Damon s'arrêta de sourire.

- **Parce que.. Vous la connaissez, _vous aussi_?**

Son interlocutrice lui jeta un regard interrogatif, puis, interprétant sa réponse à sa manière, ses lèvres tremblèrent tandis qu'elle lui répondit :

- **Bien sur que l'on m'a prévenu.. Et.. Ça m'a rappelé Caroline..** - Sa voix trembla -** Aucun de nous n'a demandé à ce que nos vies soient chamboulées de cette manière.. Et puis elles sont si jeunes.. Et ma fille est partie, avec Klaus qui plus est..**

Elle se mit à pleurer en silence, et Damon, perplexe devant cette détresse dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, et lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant " Shtt.. Je.. Ca va aller, Liz, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.. " Il n'avait pas l'habitude de cet aspect _là_des femmes. Et bizarrement, dans son ventre, il sentit un pincement infime mais bien présent, à la détresse du shérif.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ?! _

Après quelques instants, elle sembla se ressaisir et adressa un faible sourire au vampire.

-** Vous savez, si ça peut vous rassurer.. Je crois que Klaus ne sera jamais capable de lui faire du mal.. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, le grand méchant Originel semble capable de sentiments !**

Il s'étonnait lui-même de ses paroles.

- **Merci, Damon.**

-** Pas de problème ! Cependant, pour les drogués de service, vous savez ce que ça signifie, je suppose ?**

Liz le regarda, puis détourna les yeux, la mine soucieuse, les yeux rougis.

- **On a un nouveau vampire en ville..**

* * *

- **Alors comme ça, ça y est, t'as sauté le pas ?**

Elena foudroya son ancêtre du regard, les bras croisés, s'obligeant à garder son calme. Stefan soupira, posant ses yeux tantôt sur l'une, tantôt sur l'autre.

- **Katherine, s'il te plaît..**

- **Rooh, si on peut plus rigoler..**

Fit elle en accompagnant ses dires d'une moue boudeuse en s'approchant du mini bar. Elle ne tint pas vingt secondes avant de retrouver son sourire mutin.  
Ils étaient rentrés à l'intérieur et Elena n'esquissait plus un geste depuis lors, énervée oar le retour de sa "rivale". Tandis que celle-ci se servait un verre de cognac tout en conservant son sourire, Stefan reçut un appel et s'éloigna dans la pièce voisine avec un sourire d'excuse pour Elena, laissant les sosies dans l'ambiance glacée de la pièce. Elena s'apprêtait à changer de pièce elle aussi, peu désireuse de rester en compagnie de la vampire lorsque cette dernière lui demanda :

- **Alors, parlons donc, quelles sont tes impressions ? Cette sensation de puissance quand tu tues ton premier humain ? Oh, mais je suppose que tu t'es contenté d'un verre de sang même pas frais.. Petite joueuse !**

L'interpellée ricana, et, sans prendre la peine de se retourner, lui rétorqua, le ton chargé d'ironie :

- **Tout le monde ne s'abaisse pas à un niveau aussi bas que _le votre_, _Miss Katherine_.**

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu de nouveau continue sa route, un murmure l'en dissuada :

- **Pourtant, on dirait bien que c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire, non.. ?**

Elena sentit con coeur louper un battement et se tourna lentement, afin de bien voir son double, qui souriait de manière purement provocatrice. Elle sentit la colère s'insinuer dans ses veines.

- **Qu'est ce que tu insinues par là, l'ancêtre ?**

Katherine ne releva pas, trop contente d'avoir fait son petit effet et, buvant sa dernière gorgée, elle posa son verre dans un fracas et s'approcha de la jeune vampire avant de commencer à lui tourner autour.

- **Eh bien.. Disons que.. Les frères Salvatore à tes pieds – **elle caressa son pouce** - l'aîné que tu rejettes sans cesse comme un pion, - **tapota son index** - et maintenant ta transformation en vampire – **appuya sur son majeur** - .. Disons juste que **_**nous avons plus en commun que notre simple aspect physique**_**, hein.. ? **

Sa dernière phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le coeur d'Elena, faisant écho au moment où Damon l'avait prononcée des mois auparavant, lorsqu'il avait cru l'embrasser alors que c'était en réalité.. Katherine. Encore _elle_. Toujours_elle_.

-** Jamais je ne serais comme toi ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?!**

Cracha t-elle avec mépris, s'approchant vivement de son interlocutrice, la pointant du doigt. Celle ci la regarda puis éclata de rire, et Elena n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un toussotement les interrompit. Stefan revenait. Elle distingua juste la réponse de Katherine, qu'elle articulait sans bruit sur ses fines lèvres en s'éloignant : " Too late.. "

-** C'était Damon. **Expliqua t-il en montrant son portable. **L'enterrement d'Alaric aura lieu.. Demain au vieux cimetière.. ****  
**  
Il fixait Elena intensément et le souffle de celle ci s'arrêta. La blessure de la perte de leur dernier tuteur se rouvrit.

-** Quoi ?! Demain ?! Mais enfin, Stefan.. Rien n'est prêt et Damon.. Me confond avec elle ! **

Cria t-elle, paniquée, en désignant Katherine. Celle ci parut enchantée. Elle tapa des mains comme une gamine à qui l'on vient de donner son cadeau d'anniversaire.

- **C'est vrai ? Ouuuh que ça va être drôle ! **

Son double lui décocha de nouveau un regard noir. Stefan se contenta d'un regard entendu derrière son épaule et reporta son attention sur Elena.

-** On s'occupera de ça après, Elena, je te le promets. D'accord ?**

Cette dernière comprit qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'_elle_voyait. La prenant pour Katherine, Damon ne serait pas là pour elle, à l'épauler dans as tristesse. Elle acquiesça néanmoins, refusant d'exposer ce que son ancêtre diabolique prendrait pour une faiblesse et son ex petit ami pour une trahison.

- **Oh, c'est **_**trop mignon**_** ! La **_**petite Gilbert**_** s'inquiète de ne plus pouvoir malmener tranquillement le grand Salvatore ? Au moins,**_**chérie**_**, t'es fixée : Il n'y a que moi dans sa petite tête d'ange !**

- **Et est-ce que **_**la Pierce**_** pourrait, pour une fois, s'abstenir dans les commentaires ?**

Renchérit vivement l'intéressée, hors d'elle. Les deux vampires se firent alors face, l'une souriant toujours, l'autre au bord du carnage. Stefan s'approcha d'elles.

-** Et qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici, Katherine ? Je croyais que tu en avais eu assez de cette ville.**

Celle-ci le regarda et lui répondit en haussant légèrement les épaules :

-** Oui, mais je me suis dit qu'à choisir entre les bras cassés et **_**avoir**_** les bras cassés, autant ne pas se mouiller. Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, un de vos plans contre Klaus tiendra la route.. **

Elle toussota, comme si cette idée était quand même loin d'être envisageable. Elena leva les yeux, excédée, et, recevant un appel de Bonnie, elle s'exila dans la pièce voisine.

- **Hey Bon' ! ****- Elena.. Je.. J'ai trouvé ce qui est arrivé à Damon. Et à toi, par la même occasion. ****- Oh.. J'arrive tout de suite !**

Elle raccrocha, lança un salut de la main à Stefan et sortit en trombe.

Elena effleura les chats en faïence posés sur la commode du bout des doigts. Depuis qu'elle était vampire, tout avait une saveur différente. Chaque toucher lui renvoyait à des réminiscences de sa vie humaine perdue. Là, c'était son enfance avec Bonnie qui refluait. Leurs histoires incessantes à propos de ces chats, leur prêtant toujours des aventures extraordinaires, des propriétés surnaturelles, des noms divers et variés.. Tout cela paraissait si loin. Elle sourit faiblement puis se retourna en entendant sa meilleure amie débouler dans la pièce, les bras chargés de livres. Ceux-ci s'avéraient être des grimoires.

- **J'ai d'abord cherché dans mes grimoires de sorts, cherchant tout ce qui aurait pu toucher aux malaises dont Damon et toi avez été victimes simultanément, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Ca n'a donc rien de magique à proprement parler.**

Elena secoua la tête.

- **Mais Bonnie, il ne peut pas me confondre avec Katherine comme ça, du jour au lendemain, pas après tout.. Ça. **

Elle fit de grands gestes de la main, espérant décrire par là son histoire avec Damon.  
La sorcière parut gênée puis baissa les yeux vers son grimoire, l'ouvrant et feuilletant avant de tomber sur la page qu'elle semblait rechercher. Elle tourna le livre vers son amie.

-** Et bien, ensuite, je suis tombée la dessus. Je.. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça signifie Elena mais quand j'ai lu, j'ai su que ça n'était pas un hasard.. **

Elena leva la tête alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lire, alarmée par l'appréhension dans la voix de son amie.

- **Quoi ? **_**Bonnie**_** ?**

-** C'est l'histoire d'un vampire qui tombe amoureux d'une humaine. Seulement, celle-ci était promise à un autre homme - Les coutumes de l'époque - et devant le bonheur évident de celle qu'il aimait, un bonheur qu'il ne lui offrait pas malgré ses efforts, sa souffrance s'est décuplée jusqu'à atteindre son **_**point culminant**_**. Tu sais, un peu comme.. Les larmes. Si ta joie ou ta peine atteignent leur pic, tes larmes coulent. Dans le cas de ce vampire, c'est son instinct auto protecteur qui, sentant une menace, à ****préféré s'immuniser et effacer toute trace de la douleur pour permettre une reconstruction et une préservation de l'être. Un peu comme l'extinction de l'humanité.. **

- **Oui.. Mais Bonnie, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.. **

Son amie la regarda en silence pendant un court instant, se mordant la lèvre, puis se décida à relier les points.

- **Damon était **_**fou amoureux **_**de toi, Elena. Seulement tu n'as cessé de le rejeter. Peu à peu.. Sa douleur n'a cessé de s'accroître jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un seuil intolérable, en l'occurrence ce matin..**

Elena hoqueta, sentant l'air lui manquer. Non, non, non ça ne pouvait être possible.. _Elle ne pouvait pas être ce monstre, avoir infligé cela à une des personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus.. _  
Mais Bonnie continua, la voix légèrement tremblante

- **Alors, dans un geste d'.. D'auto protection, son corps à voulu éteindre la source de cette souffrance, la rayant de son esprit.. Pour se préserver.. Comme choisir d'éteindre son humanité pour se préserver de la culpabilité.. Et ce que tu as ressenti toi, n'était qu'une partie de sa souffrance qui t'effleurais au travers du lien qui vous unit..**

La sorcière pût voir la mine de son amie se détériorer encore plus, si c'était possible.

- **Mais si.. Je suis la source de cette souffrance** – elle déglutit avec peine - **alors ça veut dire que..**

- **.. Damon ne te confond pas avec Katherine.. Tout ce qui te concerne et qui lui infligeait la souffrance a été banni de son esprit.**_**Il a tout oublié de toi, Elena, de ton prénom jusqu'à votre histoire..**_

* * *

_**Voilàààà, alors maintenant, si vous voulez me faire plaisir - Bien sur que vous le voulez, heiiin ? :3 - vous pouvez me laisser un petit mot, c'est toujours extrêmement génial de voir que des gens vous suivent, sur la durée pour certains, pour vous encourager d'autres, ou juste vous dire qu'ils ont lu et aiment ! Ca aide énormément pour vous écrire la suite et toujours vouloir faire de son mieux pour vous satisfaire. Encore merci à tous, gros bisous.**_

**_Cla. _**


End file.
